


Vacío

by Evegner



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Post Movie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evegner/pseuds/Evegner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Hitomi regreso, todo había cambiado. Para mal. Y sus sentimientos de vacío y soledad regresaron con ello. Solo esperaba despedirse de sus seres queridos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacío

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo que tengo guardado desde hace tiempo. Espero les guste, aunque este algo deprimente.
> 
> Por cierto, Tenku no Escaflowne no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus creadores. Así que por favor nada de demandas.

 

 

Vacío

Desde las profundidades de un corazón se escucha un eco, las atrocidades del pasado y del presente reflejadas en un vació sin fondo que jamás parece llenarse. Las personas, los sonidos….todo…tediosidad, aburrimiento, un vació sin fondo que jamás tiene fin. Esos eran los pensamientos de Hitomi cuando se despertó ese día, sus sentimientos de querer desaparecer habían regresado después de tanto tiempo. Ella creía que se habían erradicado después de ese viaje que tuvo a Gaea, en el cual descubrió que era la Diosa del viento, y sus sentimientos de antipatía y deseos de desaparecer habían desaparecido, mas como descubrió un año después de haber regresado de su viaje, esos sentimientos nunca desaparecen…solo los olvidamos, hasta que algo pasa que los vuelve a liberar. En su caso fue el suicidio de su madre enfrente de sus propios ojos y la desaparición de su hermano pequeño. Su padre, del cual no tenían noticia alguna, le envió una carta cuando se entero de los horribles acontecimientos que tubo que pasar su hija sola, y le explico que no podría reunirse con ella en un largo tiempo debido al trabajo.

La lluvia caía por toda Gaea, como reflejando el animo que sentía su diosa, la cual estaba en la luna fantasma viendo el cielo estrellado con mirada perdida desde la parte mas alta de la escuela.

-Pescaras un resfriado si te quedas aquí arriba- escucho decir a la voz de su abuela.

-No es verdad- respondió Hitomi sin quitar su mirada del cielo.

-Ya no te necesitan….no te volverán a llamar, y lo sabes. Todo esta tranquilo en Gaea…como debería de haber sido desde el principio- se aventuro a decir su abuela, leyéndole los pensamientos a su nieta.

-Es verdad. Ya nadie necesita de mi presencia, ni aquí, ni…allá- contesto Hitomi en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Entonces ¿qué harás Hitomi? ¿Te quedaras aquí? O vendrás conmigo- pregunto la abuela de Hitomi, preocupada por la salud mental de su querida nieta.

Lo ultimo que pronuncio su abuela, hizo a Hitomi despegar la vista del cielo y voltear a ver el cuerpo traslucido de su abuela.

-¿Acompañarte? ¿A donde?- pregunto Hitomi con un dejo de curiosidad.

\- A donde los humanos no pueden ir, eres la diosa del viento. Tú lugar no es estar entre mortales. Tú misma lo viste.- fue la única respuesta, que por mas fría que pareciera era la verdad.

-Tú no eres mi abuela, no es así- la voz de Hitomi no tenia inflexión alguna cuando afirmo esto.

La figura solo le sonrió a Hitomi, y en un velo de plumas blancas la figura cambio de apariencia, ahora en vez de la figura de su abuela se encontraba Varie Fanel, la madre de Van, mirándola fijamente aunque con algo de tristeza en sus ojos. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que estaba sintiendo la joven Diosa.

-Ven conmigo Hitomi, el mundo mortal no es tu hogar y Gaea no te necesita ya más. No hay nada que te retenga en este mundo, o el otro.

-¿Qué pasara con Vaan y los demás?- pregunto Hitomi sin despegar su mirada de Varie.

-Vivirán sus vidas. Maduraran. Te recordaran con cariño. Pero debes de entender pequeña que tu lugar no es estar entre mortales. Solo terminaras haciéndote más daño. Ellos mueren al final.

-¿Puedo ir a despedirme de ellos? Por favor- susurro Hitomi regresando su mirada al cielo, como buscando algo que ella sola podía ver. Y era verdad.

-Si, tendrás oportunidad de despedirte de todos. Incluso de tu hermano.- contesto Varie tendiéndole la mano.

Hitomi sin pensarlo mucho cogió la mano de Varie, después de todo ella misma lo había dicho. Ya no tenía nada que la atara a este mundo. Su padre ya tenía otra familia, ella lo sabía aunque su padre jamás se digno a contárselo. Iba a estar mejor sin ella. Y así sin más ambas desaparecieron en un mar de plumas blancas. La única evidencia de la existencia de Hitomi Kanzaki fue una carta dirigida a su padre.

**Author's Note:**

> Quisiera saber si quieren que lo continué. Y no sean tan crueles con las criticas. Esto esta tal cual lo escribí hace muchos años.


End file.
